


Mark me up

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [27]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Come Marking, M/M, Top Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 05:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: Dean has an unsuspected kink, Sam figured it out. Sam likes it.





	Mark me up

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/141718492310/dean-i-want-want-you-to-do-it-sam-bites-his)

“Dean… I want… Want you to do it.”

Sam bites his bottom lip hard, fighting the sudden rush of his orgasm creeping up on him.

“Hm?” Dean looks down at his brother, rolling his hips gently as Sam jerks them both of in one of his big, beautiful hands. “What’d you want, Sammy?”

“I want you to to come.”

Dean grins, eyes closing for a second. They’re dark, wild, when they settle on Sam again, focused like they are when he’s on a hunt, his target helpless.

“Yeah, I think I can manage that,” he says. His fingers tighten on Sam’s thighs and he leans back a little, back arching.

“No, I mean… I know you like coming on me…” Sam smooths his free hand over his chest, dragging his fingertips over his tattoo. “…here.”

“What?” Dean snorts, his body tensing up everywhere he’s touching Sam. Bringing his arms from around his back, Dean puts his hands on Sam’s hips, rubbing the bones against the pads of his thumbs.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about,” Sam says, smiling fondly.

“I don’t.”

“Dean,” Sam says, a bit like he’s talking to a kid, his hand stilling at the base of their erections. “You’ve done it before. You… you aimed.”

Dean shakes his head in that way that Sam knows means that he’s pissed off because he’s embarrassed. He wraps his hand over Sam’s and thrusts his hips, their cocks gliding over each other again.

“Dean.”

“What? Sam, just… You’re killing the mood here. Can we just… finish what we’re doing?”

Sam huffs out a breath and takes his hand out from under Dean’s. His brother closes his eyes again and continues jerking them off, but Sam is like a dog with a bone when he wants something, and he knows Dean wants this too he’s just being an ass.

Stroking his hands up Dean’s thighs, Sam gets a good grip on him and pulls. Dean’s eyes fly open and his hands land either side of Sam’s shoulders, pressed into the mattress.

“Woah, what are you doing?”

Sam gives Dean a raised eyebrow, but he’s more interested in showing Dean what he’s doing than telling him. Taking Dean’s cock in his hand, Sam rubs the head against his nipple, circling it slowly. Precome pearls at the slit and Sam swipes at it with his thumb, rubbing it into his skin.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes.

“Yeah,” Sam replies, using his hand to grind Dean’s dick against his chest.

Dean groans and ducks his head so that he can watch.

“Didn’t know I was doing it,” Dean mumbles.

“Yeah?” Sam rubs the head of Dean’s cock against his nipple again.

“You don’t… Ahh… You don’t think it’s weird?”

Sam pauses and nudges Dean until he’s sitting up straight again. The tips of his ears are red, and the skin of his chest under the thin layer of sweat is flushed too. Sam knows that it’s not just from sexual exertion.

Getting Dean to open up about any kinks he has, hell… getting Dean to open up about most things, is like getting blood from a stone. Sam has made a lot of progress though. And at least Dean hasn’t tried to wriggle out of this one.

“It’s not weird,” Sam says, his tone dark with lust. He starts jacking Dean off with more intent, curling his wrist on the upstroke and adding more pressure when he gets to the head. “Wanna know what else I like about it?”

Dean nods, never taking his eyes off of his brother.

“After you come on me,” Sam takes a deep breath, “you rub it into me, fuck it’s so hot, Dean. And when you kiss me, right on my tattoo, tasting yourself…”

“Fuuuck, Sammy…”

“Yeah,” Sam says, his lips turned up in a smile. “Mark me up, Dean.”


End file.
